


En ma fin est mon commencement

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Amnesia, Collectif Noname, M/M, Memory Loss, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, getting old
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes vieillit, son esprit n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les souvenirs, les instants de vie, les visages aimés s'estompent de sa mémoire. Jusqu'au jour où il oubliera son amant. Mais il lui demandera de lui raconter une histoire. Une histoire que vous connaissez et que vous avez certainement déjà lue mille fois. Retirement!lock





	En ma fin est mon commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618782) by [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes). 



> Ce petit texte est la traduction de ma participation au challenge d'Avril du Collectif NoName. Le thème était "Amnésie" et pour répondre à la question de Sanashiya quand à savoir pourquoi ces personnages/ce fandom pour cette fic. Eh bien, parce que pour moi c'est une évidence que l'une des plus grandes craintes de Sherlock est de perdre les capacités mentales dont il est si fier. Mais tout n'est pas que dans l'esprit... et j'aime beaucoup de le Retirement!lock. Merci d'être venu me lire! Je le publie aujourd'hui en français sur la requête de Dryptéis :)

Le temps resserrait chaque jour son emprise sur lui. Son cerveau n'était plus aussi vigoureux qu'autrefois mais ce n'était pas un problème. C'était toujours gérable, rien d'inquiétant. Oui, il oubliait des choses de temps en temps. Souvent des choses sans importances comme là où il avait posé ses lunettes (perchées sur le haut de son crâne dans la plupart des cas) ou s'il était déjà allé voir les abeilles aujourd'hui.

Le déclin continua jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient été commencent à s'estomper: une enquête oubliée, une date erronée, le temps efface lentement ce qu'ils avaient été dans cette autre vie, dans ces années fantastiques, à Londres. A Londres, il pouvait sentir le cœur de la ville battre, cette ville qui avait toujours été pour lui comme une maîtresse dévouée, maintenant n'était plus qu'un entrelacs de rues inconnues.

Lui qui avait été un homme si observateur, les visages ne devenaient plus qu'une ombre dans son esprit, s'estompant peu à peu. Il redoutait le moment où il oublierait le visage de son amant, le moment où le visage de son bien-aimé ne serait pas plus évocateur pour lui que celui d'un étranger parmi la foule.

Lorsque ce jour arriva, il pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il pleurait. C'était absolument terrible. Mais il se souvenait encore de son nom comme on se rappelle l'air d'une chanson souvent fredonnée mais presque oubliée. Il aurait pu se rappeler, il y a une vie de ça, qu'il n'avait que ce nom sur ses lèvres alors que celles de son partenaire cajolaient son membre repus.

Il serra la main de son partenaire un peu plus fort, la voix tremblante et chuchota : « Dis-moi comment c'était de tomber amoureux de toi ? » Il essuya une goutte salée roulant sur une joue ridée et embrassa son front, passant ses doigts à travers sa crinière toujours aussi fournie. « C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. » dit-il de suite mais sa gorge se serra alors qu'il souriait tout en pleurant et raconta l'histoire, leur histoire, l'histoire de comment ils étaient tombé amoureux. Et cette histoire, je suis certaine que vous la connaissez déjà.


End file.
